


we can work it out

by cynosures



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adidas, Fluff, M/M, Nike - Freeform, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynosures/pseuds/cynosures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis hates nike, but he meets harry in a nike store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can work it out

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my mutual sophia on twitter for tweeting her experience at a nike store! i feel truly insecure abt this fic since i didnt really know where i was going with it but i hope someone likes it, also i am not advertising any of the brands mentioned! title is from the beatles' song of the same title. russian translation available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3845683)

Louis is fucking pissed. Not only did he fail the math test he studied weeks for but Liam is practically dragging his ass into the biggest Nike store in town. Louis hates Nike. He knows that Adidas, his all time favorite brand, the brand that he has used ever since he was four, the brand that basically made his entire outfit as of this very moment, is huge business rivals with Nike and he is definitely not going to let his bestfriend splurge his money on the rival brand. 

"I'm not letting you buy from there," Louis says, crossing his arms and pouting.

Liam laughs at him. Louis is acting like a pissy girlfriend again. "C'mon lad, chill. I'm just getting a shirt."

"You could get one from Adidas." 

Liam breathes out. "Louis, you've given me Adidas items for every fucking occassion. You've given me a jacket for every birthday I've had since I met you. You've given me different pairs of trainers for every Christmas. You've giv-"

"Don't say you don't enjoy them."

"I do, Louis," Liam admits. "But, let's be real, my closet looks like a goddamn Adidas factory outlet."

Louis giggles. Okay, maybe his support for Adidas has gone overboard. 

"Still," Louis says, as he and Liam stop in front of the Nike store. "I'm not going in."

Liam pats Louis on the head. "Whatever floats your boat, Tommo."

— 

Liam is browsing through the Flyknits section when Louis comes to his side, dripping wet.

"Thought it was against your will to enter a Nike store," Liam laughs with the salesclerk assisting him. 

"It was cold," Louis shivers. "Then it kind of drizzled. No need to laugh, Payno."

The salesclerk and Liam laugh again despite Louis' statement. The two look out the glass walls, it definitely was more than a drizzle.

"For your information," Louis says, referring to the salesclerk. "Think I might've come down with hypothermia or something."

The salesman smirks at him. "Might you need a shirt, perhaps?" He says, handing Louis a black Nike Ronaldo Striped shirt. 

Louis refuses as Liam butts in, "remember what I told you before he came in." 

"Thought it was a joke," The salesman says as he puts back the shirt to its respective place. 

"Not at all," Liam smiles. "Now, would you lead me to the counter for checkout?"

Liam and the salesman walk to the counter as Louis sits on a plush seat. Louis is tapping on his phone when he feels something tugging on his butt.

"Hi," the boy smiles at Louis. And shit, he's got a pretty smile. "Sorry to bother you but can I get my shirt? The one you're sitting on, that is."

"Oops," says Louis in return. "Didn't mean to sit on your shirt."

The boy tells Louis it's fine and smiles. Louis feels his cheeks heating up because this boy's smile is a little too cute for him. He looks at the kid and realizes he's got eyes as green as a mysterious forest and fuck, Louis thinks again, they are beautiful as well.

"Hello?" the boy waves his huge palm in front of Louis' face. Fuck. He did not just freeze in front of this boy. He hopes he wasn't staring as well. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fi—"

Louis is cut off by another boy yelling at his new found eye candy.

"Harry, mate, let's go," says the boy in an awfully loud voice.

"Niall, you're shouting."

"What?" the boy vociferates yet again.

Harry yanks out the earbuds resting in Niall's ears. "Stop shouting!"

Niall breaks into a laugh in the middle of the store and Harry looks like he wants to sink to the floor. He facepalms himself then looks at Louis. Louis gives him a small smile and a nod as Harry drags Niall to the cashier.

A few minutes later, Liam, who's holding a Nike paper bag, approaches Louis.

"Alright, Tommo, let's go! This tragedy is finally coming to an end."

Louis rolls his eyes; it didn't really feel like a tragedy, not when Harry is in his presence. In fact, he actually would love to stay here for a little longer just to get another conversation with Harry. But Liam doesn't know that and he shouldn't since Louis' Adidas pride flag is waving up high so Louis exclaims, "well, finally!"

Liam and Louis head out to their car and Liam drives Louis home. He brofists him and mocks him that he is now a Nike brand ambassador. Louis obviously dislikes this; after all, he still hates Nike. It's just that maybe his hatred for the brand decreased a bit because of Harry.

—

Weeks later and Louis is sitting in English class, watching his classmates present a half-assed one act play. His mind wants to concentrate on the embarrassment his classmates are presenting but it can't because _Harry_. A single day hasn't passed without him not thinking about Harry. It's crazy; Louis knows he's pure shit at remembering faces but Harry is an exemption. Louis could literally write a whole trilogy on the little mole beside Harry's lip. Louis knows one thing. He misses Harry. He craves him. He needs to see him again. 

Louis doesn't know why he's driving. He can't drive for shit. And the fact that he is driving to the Nike store he and Harry met is what shocked him the most. The chances of him seeing Harry again is about 1 in... Okay, Louis isn't good in Mathematics so let's just say the chances are really slim. 

Louis is greeted by none other than the salesman that assisted Liam. The plate pinned to his chest says Zayn, so Louis assumes that's his name.

"What brings you here, Mr. Adidas?" Zayn asks, a smirk painted on his face. 

Louis panics. He recalls that one time, in Chemistry, Liam told him that he and that really fit salesman at Nike have been getting on really well. They've sent each other texts every minute, gotten calls from the other every night, and a whole lot more. He thinks of an excuse because he knows that 'I'm here to wait for that kid whose shirt I sat on the last time I was here' isn't acceptable and 'I started to like Nike' would drag his reputation since Liam wouldn't let him live it down. So he blurts out, "I'm here to get my girlfriend a gift."

Louis is so confused with himself. Of all the lies he could've said, that makes its way out of his mouth. He doesn't even like girls. 

"Well then," nods Zayn. "You're gonna get her Roshes? Or probably an Airmax?"

"Mate, you know I couldn't care less about Nikes. Get me whichever you might get for your girl. You know, if you like girls. I'm not here to assume sexualities." Louis replies. 

"So it's up to me then?" Zayn asks as he fixes his quiff. 

Louis nods, "and I'll just wander around."

"And, I like guys and girls all the same, thank you very much," Zayn says then runs off to get different models of Nike shoes.

—

Louis checks his phone clock. 19:21. He's been there for almost four hours and Zayn doesn't understand why Louis doesn't like any of the pairs he's suggesting for his girlfriend. Louis knows Zayn is getting pissed, but he just keeps on sending him back to the racks. He realizes that he couldn't keep on doing this any longer. Louis gives in to buy a blue-green Fly Knit for his faux girlfriend and he dashes outside. 

Louis quickly tries to dispose of the paper bag as he considers it an abomination to be carrying anything Nike. He takes the shoe box out and somehow, he manages to drop it. 

"Oops," he says, the black box dropping to the cold hard ground and the shoes falling out of the box. 

A pair of Chelsea boots run to him and crutches down. He helps him gather the dropped box and shoes. Louis looks up at him and realizes that it's him. It's Harry. The boy who has gotten him through the entire three weeks of hell just by the plain thought of him. The one he's longed for weeks and weeks with the biggest feeling of uncertainty when or if he'll see him again. 

"Hi," Harry says, his voice husky and firm, while handing the shoes to Louis. "Nice shoes by the way."

Louis is taken aback. Oh God, why did Harry have to be so beautiful? "Thanks," Louis replies. 

"They compliment your beautiful eyes," Harry replies with a flirty voice, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"You trying to flirt with me?"

"Isn't it obvious, love?"

"Cheeky," Louis comments. "I like cheeky."

"Thanks," Harry winks at Louis. "I better get going now. It's my friend's birthday and I wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

"Sure," Louis says, "Nice seeing you again."

"Would love to stay in contact with you. You're a pretty lad," says Harry. It's when Louis loses it. The most beautiful creature to ever walk on earth just called him pretty and he couldn't handle it. Harry takes out his iPhone and hands it to Louis with a smile. "Type in your number?"

Louis explodes of happiness as he types in his number on Harry's phone. He puts his contact name as Louis with a :). 

"Cute," says Harry. "I'll text you in a bit, blue eyes."

"Alrighty," Louis smiles as Harry walks to the opposite direction. 

Louis gets in his car, tosses the paper bag to the backseat, and starts the engine. His phone alerts a new message.

_Harry here. Just wanted to let you know that I've added a blue heart emoji to your contact name. If that's okay with you.x_

Louis smiles and texts back:

_I'm adding a green one to yours !! :)_


End file.
